Him and His King
by Absolve
Summary: In which Hichigo is rained on, Ichigo is mourning and the Horse rides his King. 'I brought the light back to his eyes, and him to mine.' Lime. HichiIchi. Strong Language. One Shot


**A/N: Okay, I was hit by a mutated hollow-fied plot bunny. This is my first step taken into the bleach fandom : ))**

**Note: Sorry to all Rukia fans, I actually like her, but she gets a brief bashing moment here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Warnings: Sexual activities, strong language, man x man.

* * *

Him and His King

Phaenilix

* * *

It was wet.

Dull-bright yellow eyes glanced skywards, towards the writhing grey mass of clouds. Usually sneering lips turned down into an unhappy frown. Inside the upside down reality that was the King's mind,

**It was raining.**

_'Why...What now?'_ The mouth regained its regular sneer. Cold, white features, long pale fingers. Gripping the side of the hakama forcefully, he growled. _'Stupid shinigami bitch. Causin' such showers...'_

An inconsiderate bastard was what he considered the King as. It was _cold_. Damn cold. Stupid, silent-dark figure brooding on top of the pole. _Zangetsu_. Never moves, what a boring, righteous asshole. Turned down all his fights. Dammit, the sudden cold shower was making it hard to think. Think think think..that's all he's been doing for a while. Think. Think blood, ripping apart flesh...think think.

_'Fuck ya King. Weakass pansy bitch.'_

**STOP THE RAIN. **

Dumb female, she always got in the way. He was almost thankful the amusing espada tore her apart. Hehe...run King, run. Far away from her sightless eyes. But blood, oh yes, blood. It made his stomach churn in the most delightful way. _Lust_. He lusted after the blood like how the red-head shinigami lusted after that _Kuchiki_ bitch.

Drip.

The water was irritating. Why the fuck did it have to rain. Running down his face, down his chest, stomach, legs. No shelter anywhere, those screwed up parallel buildings. His world kept trembling. It stormed and stormed.

_'It keeps on stormin'. That _girl_ ain't worth it._

He noticed Zangetsu twitch under the heavy downpour. _Grin_. Serves him right. He waved a hand weakly at the rain. Go away. But he ordered it every time, never worked. King had curled up into a ball now, under a tree.

_'Gimme a damn tree too, ya selfish bastard!_'

The mind of a hollow wasn't quite as hollow as one might think it to be.

Zangetsu flashed off the pole. _'Stupid fucker. Prob'ly got himself a nice dry spot.'_ He flipped onto his stomach, the rain still pouring down his back.

**[Insufferable**

Dull-bright yellow eyes flashed with barely contained rage. He reached out his writhing dark mind and forcefully dragged his King in. Orange, pale, dull. Unresisting, weak. _'Not so cocky now huh King?'_

He gave a condescending stare. His King didn't even twitch, now _that_ pissed him off. _Grab_. A fistful of black fabric in his colourless hands.

**Contrast** - Just like them

Dull brown eyes glanced back into his dull-bright yellow ones. A single spark of anger, and it was gone. Back to the remorseful self-pitying _shit_ that it had been for this entire time. White lips curled over even whiter teeth. Disgusting. Black fingernails dug deeper into the clutched fabric. The rain was still falling, still as hard as ever, still as cold. Another spark; cold fury rushed through his body. He raised a tightly clenched fist, driving it home, into King's jaw.

The orange flew back. Dull brown eyes flashed. A small spark. Anger...King felt it surge. Lightly tan fingers pressed harshly into the side of the crumpled building. _Push_. Deliberate, slow steps.

**Half dull brown eyes** locked onto dull-bright yellow ones.

"What. The. Fuck."

The lightly tanned hands clenched themselves into fists as well. The air stilled, sparkled with sudden tension.

_Drip_

They jumped at each other. And suddenly, it didn't matter anymore what was happening around them. They twisted around each other, fists flying everywhere, blood splattering onto the too-white buildings. It was brutal, it was feral, but most of all, it was their relief.

"You little shit, stop waterin' me like I'm a damn flower."

"The fuck you talking about?!"

It was suddenly still again. Heavy breathing, but not because of their fight. They were angry, it hurt. Bright golden eyes stared down, enraged. And then, pale fingers once again clenched around the dark fabric of his King's collar. Pulling forward quickly, mouths clashing in an angry battle for dominance. Because they were tired of fighting with their arms and legs.

All teeth and pain. There were no fireworks or bright explosions. He bit the others lips, and the blood flowed. Blood and dirt caked fingers scrabbled against each others clothing, pulling and tearing until there were no barriers. This was a battle, one without weapons. Truly with their bodies. He grinned triumphantly, pinning his King underneath him.

King scoffed, pulling the other back down, tongue pressing harshly against the others. Fingers pressed into white skin, leaving pink imprints behind. Smirking into the others mouth, he reached down and spread his King's legs harshly. Suddenly disappointed when there was no resistance. The anger was there again, he positioned himself and quickly thrust. It was dry, and hot, and tight. But it wasn't so dry anymore after the second thrust. A small grunt of pain was all that met his ears.

**Bright** brown eyes glared determinedly at him.

_'Ha, so King's not gonna give up...'_

Legs tightened themselves around his waist. Their mouths were no longer touching. Lips, bruised and swollen were separated in annoyed bliss.

**Two pairs of bright eyes met each other.**

He was thrusting, and his King was thrusting back.

'_Cuz King doesn't want ta lose...'_

He felt the familiar strange tightening in his stomach, and suddenly, it _was_ white. And suddenly the bullshit bright explosions did happen. But it wasn't in the same sense. It exploded white on his stomach and on King's own chest, and it exploded inside, white dripping onto the ground.

_Heh_

He pulled out. King rolled over and grabbed the remainder of his clothes, giving him a hard stare. His King shrugged on his outfit easily, turned around and gave him one last glance.

"Watch your back, King. I'll take the crown at any given chance."

**Bright brown eyes **gave him one last glance. And suddenly, he was gone. Rolling himself back over to lie on his back, he gave a shit-eating grin.

Bright golden eyes glanced skywards, up to where the writhing black storm clouds were supposed to be.

_It was dry

* * *

_

**Note one thing: Hichigo's thoughts in the beginning were jumbled and messy, and in the end they gradually grew more collected. THIS IS ON PURPOSE.**

**Besides this however, there are many other gradual transitions which happen : ) See if you catch them all.**

**I love you all,**

**Phaenilix**


End file.
